More than Just Business
by Kenjut
Summary: Gene goes to Fred looking to make a purchase, little does he know what Fred has hidden up his sleeve... FredxGene Yaoi, pure smut, one-shot?


**More than Business**

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, or any of the characters here in! (...Because if I did, then we'd already be seeing a lot more of this... ;))

**************

"...Are you sure you want this Gene?" Asked a worried face. With a hand reaching up between his thighs, and his erection throbbing maddeningly against the other above him, the best that he could do was moan out a simple; "Mmm-hm!"

It hadn't started out like this; the two of them rutting across the top of the silk bed-sheets like a pair of animals. No, it had originally begun as something simple. Gene Starwind had come into his office, as cautiously as he had a dozen times before with a simple "business proposition". Though Fred Lou, the proprietor of the weapons shop that he always went to for anything from weapons and supplies, to loans for his own business, had cleared his afternoon schedule for him, he hadn't begun hitting on him, or even seemed to have been flirting off-handedly at any time during their conversation, and honestly, that unnerved the young bounty hunter more than anything.

It wasn't until he confronted him about it that things started to spiral out of control. The details were fuzzy now, even though it couldn't have been more than twenty-minutes, a half-hour tops, since Gene had gotten just a little too close to the weapons dealer, and then, before he realized what was happening, was caught in a heated kiss. He'd tried to pull back in his initial shock, but Fred's hand was already wrapped around his head like a vice, holding him in place. Eventually, Gene began to kiss back when he felt Fred's tongue trying to wriggle its way into his mouth, and, never being one to turn down a challenge, began to fight for control. He should have realized though that that was nothing more than a distraction. By the time he'd won the battle and had begun to claim his prize, he felt a lazy hand snake down his back and grab, _firmly_, onto his left cheek. By the time he'd realized what he was doing and had let out a surprised moan, it was too late, and somehow both his cloak, and shirt had somehow found their ways to the ground, and they were backing into Fred's private bedroom.

As his old friend knocked him backward onto the bed, and the pair of them unceremoniously fell into the soft embrace of the comforter with a muffled *OOF*, Gene suddenly began to think to himself: _'what the hell am I doing?!'_ His eyes shot open, and stared into the shrewd merchants dark-brown eyes. Seeing the lust that clouded them, Gene couldn't help but gaze into the near-obsidian spheres. It felt that if he stared into them long enough, that he may simply loose himself in their shinning glaze; if it weren't for the soft moan that escaped from the mouth beyond the slick muscle his tongue was currently latched onto, he would have stayed that way.

Suddenly, the man above him bucked his hips and ground a hard erection against his stiffening shaft, causing a moan to tare away from his throat as well. _'That was hot.'_ He thought to himself. No sooner had the thought formed, then did Gene realize what it meant;_ 'Wait a second, did I just think that!?'_ He asked himself. Another jerk washed against him, and this time, his body returned the gesture, feeling himself become harder at the moan Fred let out in return.

"Gene!" He whimpered, finally breaking the kiss while gasping for air. Gene stared at him with his eyes half glazed, and his arms loosely wrapped around the merchant's neck. As he lifted his head up to recapture his lips, Fred pulled away.

"Fred-"

"-I'm sorry, Gene." Said the merchant, cutting him off. Not understanding what he meant, Gene just watched him curiously as he looked away, back to the trail behind him. It was right about there that he noticed that aside from a loose pair of shorts, Fred had already been completely striped! Gene cursed his body for being so damn reflexive when it came to this sort of thing, then, immediately sat up...or, at least tried to anyway, when he came to the realization that Fred had him pinned.

"I shouldn't have done this." He said, still refusing to look down into the Outlaw's eyes. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have manipulated you into-" He stopped as soon as Gene grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled him back down into another kiss. This time it was Fred's turn to try and break away in shock, but Gene beat him to it, and gently let go. The confused look on his face was priceless.

"Fred, I don't care." Gene retorted. "What ever it is, it can wait...I want you. Beside, you've already gotten me all riled up, 'um not leavin' 'till I finish the job," and with that final word said, Gene dove right back into his mouth, once again claiming it. The startled look in his friend's eyes melted away, back into pure lust; a slight hint of relief also resonating within them.

_'What the fuck was that?!'_ He once again thought to himself. _'Did he almost- and did I just- Ugh, fuck it! This is too much work, and I just don't care anymore!'_ His roaming began to take on a more needy, animalistic force with his mental proclamation; his need had already become so bad, it hurt, and the only thing worse than having to leave with a hard-on rubbing the wrong way out in public, was having to do business with the person you just nearly fucked. He felt Fred hook a finger under the waistband of his boxers, and began to slide them down, revealing his throbbing member. Fred stared at him with another priceless look of surprise, and Gene just couldn't help but grin tauntingly.

"What? Am I too big fer ya?" He asked, covering his worry for the merchant with a sly tone. Fred looked back up at to him with a sheepish smile that screamed _*I'm about to lie to you to make you feel better*_ "I'm not _that_ tight." A lewd grin made its way to Gene's face at hearing this. First, because of an image that had popped into his mind, then, from an idea.

"...So, I'm _not_ the first." He exclaimed. Fred's face went pale as what he was implying worked its way through his partially working brain.

"What? No! I-" Gene's laughter cut him off before he could finish, and color began to slightly return to his face. Then, when he finally got his amusement under control, Gene grabbed one of his hands, and began sucking on the merchants fingers.

With another wave of shock and confusion, Fred asked: "Gene, wha- What are you doing?!" He didn't want to stop, but he felt that he at least owed him an answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gettin' the prep ready." The words came out naturally, as if this was something that they had always done whenever they saw each other. If it weren't for the "lost" look that remained plastered across his face, then he would have simply continued on, but not now.

"Look, its simple. I don't know how good you are at lying to your other customers, but you'll have a hell-ov-a time tryin' to explain away the kind of limp I'd give ya'; where on the other-hand, I can just pin it on some bar-fight, and no one would think any deeper than that." The lustful grin began to return to his face as he looked on at Gene with a false display of mocking in his voice.

"So you _do_ care abo-!" Not wanting to hear any of his relieved banter, nor for him to finish that particular sentence, Gene quickly took the fingers back into his mouth while his other hand began to simply massage the clothed erection before him. Fred gave out a loud moan as he returned the gesture by latching onto Gene's large cock. Gene couldn't help but let out a loud moan himself, before the merchant pulled his hand from Gene's mouth, and quickly placed them at him entrance.

The worry returned to Fred's face. "...Are you sure you want this Gene?" With a hand reaching up between his thighs, fingers resting on the ring of muscle which made up his entrance, and his erection throbbing maddeningly against the other above him, he thought: _'What the Fuck! Could I have made that part any clearer by now?'_, but the best that he could do was moan out a simple; "Mmm-hm!" It didn't even seem like a second had passed when the first digit entered him, and he cried out in surprise. He forced himself to relax when he realized that had clenched himself tight enough that Fred was wincing. It took less than a minute for him get use to it enough to be able to relax himself completely, and began to thrust down on the single digit.

After a moment of no movement what so ever on Fred's part, Gene grabbed onto both sides of his shoulders. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" He demanded. It didn't take much for the merchant to get the message and began to twist it in and out a few times before adding a second. This time it burned, but Gene Starwind had encountered worse pain and so decided to just simply ignore it, instead thrusting down on them as they began to twist in a scissoring motion. Suddenly, he felt something slick run up the underside of cock, sending shivers up his spine and leaving him gasping. A second later, his entire member was being engulfed by the warm cavern that housed the soft, slick tool that he used. At the same time while Fred's fingers were making another massaging pass, something in Gene went off. His vision was clouded with electric-black stars against a wall of white, and he was breathlessly gasping for air. By the time his vision had cleared, he felt his back land on the bed top, and Fred was staring up at him, pausing half-way down.

Without giving himself the time to catch his breath, he grasped some of the hair which was being held back by the red head-band. "Dah- _*hah*_ Do that again!" He breathlessly demanded, and Fred complied. Hitting that spot again with slightly better aim. Euphoria washed over him as he screamed silently. His back arching off of the bed, and the gentle vibrations that rippled through his cock was pushing him ever closer to the edge.

"Oh god! I'm- I'm gonna- AHHH!" He screamed as his release tore through his body. He heaved breathlessly as the wall of white and a pleasant electric numbness washed over him, which made feel incredibly relaxed. But the feeling didn't last for long. When his mind became coherent enough to take in his surroundings again, he realized that not only was there an encompassing heat missing, but that he also felt empty. Looking down at the merchant, ready with another demand, he saw that he was reaching over to the nightstand. It didn't take long for him to recognize what he was doing, but something in his gut told him that he should have at least been the one to be doing that. He also noticed a stream of white liquid covering him from his abdomen all the way up his scarred chest, with only a small area just above his naval partially cleaned off. By the time Fred had produced a half-empty tube and had begun using its contents on himself, Gene was already back to full intensity, and throbbing painfully at the sight.

"Can ya' move any slower?" He asked as he watched the merchant massage himself with practiced ease.

Looking down at him as he readied himself, Fred said: "You always were impatient..." Gene felt his face heat up at the suggestion, knowing what he was getting at. So, instead of spitting out a witty come-back--at least he thought so in his current state--he instead grabbed the merchant, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Gene what are you-Ah!" He moaned as the Outlaw bit down gently on one of his nipples, then began swirling his tongue around the hardened nub, almost in apology...almost.

"You're the one whose doing all the work here," Gene said before giving the nub another hard lick. "...And since your taking your good 'ol time, it's the least I can do." His voice was low and husky, and Fred was gasping for breath from the duel stimulation. Just as Gene was about to start on the other side, he felt himself be pushed back down onto the bed.

He looked up at Fred, surprised at his sudden--and first--show of dominance. "You always have to make things harder for me, don't you?" Before Gene could react, he felt something firm, and warm press against his opening, and let out a surprised gasp when it pushed all the way through the ring of muscle. The burning pain returned, stronger this time, but his moan of pain became mixed with a gasp of pleasure as the hard shaft hit the spot that Fred's fingers had discovered earlier. After a second or two, he wasn't really sure, he realized that Fred once again, wasn't moving. Cracking his eyelids open, he saw the merchant looking down at him in worry.

"Did I hurt you Gene?" He asked. Gene swallowed hard as he stretched out his hand, and grasped Fred's shoulders as he said: "Move!" and pushed himself into his intruder. Getting the message, Fred began to pump himself in and out of his ass, and Gene was sure to match the motion as best he could, shivering whenever he hit that spot. Then, Fred became bold once again, and slammed into him, and that place he knew that he loved. Gene gasped and arched himself off the bed, clamping down on the merchant's member as he let out a breathless scream. By the time he had regained enough of his senses, he realized that Fred was pounding into him erratically.

"Gene-" He gasped, "I- I'm gonna- I can't- Hah! I'm gonna-" The merchant couldn't finish the sentence, not that Gene really needed him too. The way his cock was twitching as it pistoned in and out of his ass was enough for him to go on, but barely mattered.

"Don't you- Ah! Cum before me-!" Gene arched himself off the bed as one of Fred's aimless thrusts made contact, and sent him into a cloud of oblivion. As he came down from his silent bliss, he found Fred still trying to hold back as he pounded into him. Deciding to give him his moment--and partially because he couldn't fight the urge to do so anymore--clamped every muscle in his ass down, reflexively locking the rock-hard member moving within in a death-grip.

Fred looked as if he was in paradise as he screamed: "GENE!" at the top of his lungs, and let himself go. The Outlaw could feel the flow of his seed as it seared his insides. Then, when it was all said and done, the merchant began collapsed on top of Gene.

"Oh no you don't!" He said before flipping him onto his back, and moaned as he forced Fred's still hard cock deeper into his ass, hitting his sweet spot as it passed; all the while Gene kept his eyes locked with the merchants.

Huffing, and still out of breath, Fred gasped out, "Gene, what are you doing?" A lewd grin made its way out into the open as he leaned down closer to Fred, making sure to rock his hips in process.

He lowered himself until the others face was mere inches away from his. Letting the confused man below him search his eyes as he began to pivot himself up, just enough so that he had pulled part of Fred's member out. "I warned you not to cum before me..." As realization dawned on him, Gene smashed their lips together, and instantly let his ass back down on the unsuspecting limb. He let out a loud moan, only muffled by Fred's mouth, as he began to set-up a fast rhythm, making sure to have the rod once again pistoning inside of him would come in contact with that place. He finally couldn't take it anymore, and broke the kiss for air, just as he was coming back down, causing him to swing his head back and gasp in ecstasy.

"Gene-" Fred began, but by now, the only thing that Gene could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. He pulled himself back so that he could get a better angle to come down on, and arched as back when he found it, releasing a seemingly silent moan in the process. Every inch of his skin felt electrified; his sense of touch overdriven so much, that even the feeling of his hands bracing himself against Fred's chest was enough to send shivers up and down his spin. Finally, he began to feel it again...the twitching in his ass from Fred's cock as it was driven deeper into him. He was close--they both were, and this time, it was Gene who was in control.

"Gah- Fred, I-" He couldn't hear his own voice, but he hoped that at least something was getting out, as he kept trying. "...I- Hn! C-can't take it...I'm-!" Something in him snapped, as his prostate was hit one last time, and once again, Gene was in a world of white, and electric-blue stars, though this time, he could feel the tremors of his body, as his second release exploded from him. The impact of Fred's cock, as it twitched mercilessly inside of him, once again coating his insides. The sweat-slickened skin, as his arms gave way beneath him, and the impact of his chest hitting something hard, and wet as he fell foreword. As his ecstasy wore off, he found himself once again looking into Fred's eyes, and feeling as if he could get lost in them.

"Gene..." Whispered the merchant in a low voice, looking up at him as reached a hand up, and began running his fingers through his long hair.

"...That was incredible." The outlaw smirked at the compliment, but something inside of him felt truly at peace with it. and for once in his life, he didn't care what Fred said about him.

Fred opened his mouth to say something else, but not wanting to hear it, Gene caught him in another, innocent kiss.

"Sleep." He said simply when their lips finally separated. Seeming to get the message, Fred simply lifted his chin in agreement. Deciding that Fred didn't exactly make the best pillow, Gene began to pull himself up, but before he could even bring his arms up to bear, his head was already lying on Fred's shoulder, and sleep had already taken over.


End file.
